Perdoname
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Cuando uno ama toma deciciones equivocadas pensando que es lo mejor para la persona amada, pero que pasa si todo sale al reves de lo que esperabas y pierdes al amor de tu vida o al menos eso crees ONE SHOT


**Ningu****no de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi más loca cabeza.**

Bueno pues aquí les traigo otro ONE SHOT para que me perdonen por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar todas mis historias, de verdad PERDON, pero bueno espero que les gusten este shot y me digan que opinan, también quería decirles que acabo de subir otro shot que se llamaba provócame, pásense y me dicen que opinan.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión ok.

**Las quiero.**

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

-Entiende Edward solo fuiste un amor de estudiante, no creías que de verdad iba a casarme contigo y todas esas estupideces ¿o sí?,- le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

-¿Bella porque me haces esto?, yo te amo, eres mi todo- me decía el con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Edward entiende, nos vamos a ir a la universidad, y tú me estorbas- le dije mirándolo fijamente para que viera que era verdad.

-No bella, eso puede ser verdad, tú me amas- me grito

-Edward podemos estar aquí horas, yo diciendo que lo nuestro se acabo y tu aferrado a que yo te amo, así que mejor nos decimos adiós y ya te parece?- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Porque Isabella?, ¿porque me lastimas de esta manera?- me pregunto llorando

-Deja de ser tan infantil, madura, se un hombre, deja de llorar- le grite exasperada.

El levanto su rostro y me miro con odio, por primera vez en los 6 años que teníamos de conocernos vi odio en su mirada.

-Tienes razón, no vales mis lágrimas ni mi amor- dijo Edward levantándose del tronco donde estábamos sentados.

-Sabes Isabella, algún día nos volveremos a ver, y te aseguro que no quedara nada del hombre que ves en este momento- dijo Edward y se fue.

Espere a escuchar el sonido de su auto indicándome que se había marchado, mi madre Salió al ver que Edward se había ido.

-¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste bella?- me pregunto mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si madre – dije tratando de conservar mi semblante sereno.

-Espero que no te arrepientas nunca bella- me dijo mi madre, me dio un beso en la frente y entro de nuevo la casa.

Ya solo faltaban dos días para salir de la escuela, así que solo tendría que ver a Edward dos días más y seria todo.

Cuando llegue a la escuela mi hermana nessi iba conmigo.

-Bella ahí están los Cullen y los hale- me dijo nessi en un susurro.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte

-Pues no se tu pero ellos vienen para acá- me dijo mi hermana

-Nessi quiero que me jures que te mantendrás callada- le dije a mi hermana

-Bella..- me dijo

-Júralo- le exigí

-Lo juro- dijo nessi a regañadientes.

-Isabella- me grito Rosalie

-Buenos días- dije como si no pasara nada

-Eres una zorra, maldita, como demonios te atreviste a lastimar a mi hermano, eres una perra- me grito Alice, gracias a dios Jasper la sostenía por la cintura para que no se me fuera encima.

-Te juro que si no fuera porque le jure a Edward que no dejaría que Rosalie y Alice te acabaran a golpes, la soltaría- me dijo Jasper

-Gracias- respondí cínicamente

-No pensé que fueras así de cruel -. Me dijo Emmet con tristeza en su mirada

-La gente maduramos Emmet si ustedes no, pues no es mi problema- le conteste

-Te voy a…- dijo Rosalie pero Emmet la detuvo.

-Vamos Rosalie no te rebajes con alguien como ella, es muy poca cosa- le dijo Emmet

-Maldita la hora que te presente a mi hermano- dijo Alice, Jasper la jalo para irse, nessi y yo nos quedamos ahí paradas y otra vez hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y seguí con mi cara de todo me vale gorro.

-Bella estás segura de que quieres entrar?- me pregunto nessi

-Si- respondí seca y camine a la escuela.

La verdad es que me arrepentía de hacerlo hecho, cuando vi a Edward en una de las clases que nos tocaban juntos, quería correr a su lado, y decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que lo mejor era que las cosas se quedaran así.

El día paso, entre gente que me miraba mal, chismes de por que habíamos terminado Edward y yo y mil cosas.

Cuando mi hermana y yo salimos de la escuela, mi madre nos había pedido que la alcanzáramos en la tienda de la señora newton, así que nessi y yo nos fuimos directo para allá, pero casi me hago del baño cuando vi. que mi mama estaba hablando con los padres de Edward, nessi y yo nos acercamos.

-Buenas tardes- saludos nessi

-Hola nessi buenas tardes- saludos Carlisle

-Como estas nessi?- pregunto Esme

-Bien Esme y tú?- le pregunto mi hermana

-Bien nessi gracias- le respondió Esme de forma cariñosa como siempre.

-Buenas tardes- salude

-Buenas tardes- dijo Carlisle serio, y era raro verlo así.

-Isabella- me dijo Esme, dios estaba realmente molesta, jamás me había dicho Isabella.

-Hola Esme como estas?- le pregunte con miedo a la contestación.

-Sra. Cullen – me aclaro, o sea que queda claro que todos me odian.

-Esme- le dijo Carlisle

-Bueno me dio gusto verte Renne, nessi cuídense- dijo Esme, claro que de mi ni se despidió, Carlisle solo nos sonrió y se fueron.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto mi madre

-He tenido mejores momentos- respondí sin mirarla

Mi madre se apresuro a comprar lo que necesitaba y salimos de la tienda de la señora newton, en cuanto tuve un pie en mi casa, me fui a mi habitación, no quería estar con nadie, no quería saber de nada ni nadie, solo quería estar sola y convencerme a mi misma que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para todos.

Ya ni siquiera asistí al último día de clases y mucho menos al baile de graduación, no tenia ánimos de fiestas y la verdad es que sabía que nadie estaría triste por mi partida.

Así que lo único que me quedaba hacer era mis maletas, ya que yo partía en dos días a New York, nessi y mi madre vendrían conmigo.

En New York se definiría mi vida y mi futuro, si es que aun tenía uno.

Mi madre, mi hermana y yo llegamos a New York, a pesar de mi padre jamás se había comportado como el padre modelo, ahora estaba apoyándome, así que sin que se lo pidiéramos, nos compro un departamento en New York y se haría cargo de todos nuestros gastos, digo en 18 años no le había pedido nada, era justo que ahora me ayudara ¿no?

En cuanto terminamos de instalarnos en el nuevo departamento, mi madre me saco la cita que me diría si tenía la posibilidad, de un futuro, mi madre y nessi me acompañaron, yo iba sumamente nerviosa y asustada, no lo puedo negar.

-Buenos tardes tenemos cita con el Dr. Denaldi- dijo mi madre.

-¿Nombre de la paciente?- pregunto la secretaria.

-Isabella Swan- dijo mi mama mirándome con ternura.

Pasen por favor- nos indico la secretaria.

El doctor Eleazar Denaldi era una hombre muy joven, pero era muy reconocido en su ramo, mi padre había investigado y nos dijo que él era el mejor, así que aquí estamos.

-Buenas tardes- nos saludo el doctor

-Buenas tardes- dijimos las tres.

-¿Quién es Isabella?- pregunto cálidamente

-Soy yo, pero mejor dígame bella- respondí un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno bella, antes que nada quiero que estés tranquila, ya revise tus estudios y los análisis que te realizaste- me dijo

-¿Y cómo la encuentra?- pregunto mi madre con miedo

-Le seré honesto Sra. Swan, la operación que bella necesita es muy arriesgada, pero hay un 30% de posibilidades que sea un éxito- dijo el doctor

-Pero hay un 70% que no- dije

-Bella tienes que estar tranquila y pensar que todo saldrá bien, eres muy joven y fuerte, así que eso es algo a nuestro favor, tu tumor está alojado en una parte complicada de tu cerebro, pero haré todo lo que está en mi manos para que tu vuelvas a estar sana- me dijo el dándome un poco de esperanza.

-¿Cuáles son los riesgos de la operación?- pregunto mi madre

-Mama, ya los sabemos, que muera en la operación, que quede ciega o estado vegetal, en el mejor de los casos, que no recuerde ni para qué sirve una cuchara ¿no doctor?- pregunte

-Es cierto bella, pero no puedes pensar en eso, tienes que tener toda la fe y la esperanza de que te vas a recuperar- me dijo el doctor Denaldi.

-¿Cuando la operaria?- pregunto mi hermana que tenía sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

-A mas tardar la semana que entra- nos dijo y a mí el alma se me salió del cuerpo.

Y así es como comenzó el año más largo de mi vida, aunque Salí bien de la operación, tuve que entrar a una rehabilitación, porque muchas cosas se me habían olvidado, pero mi madre y mi hermana me tenían mucha paciencia.

Después de que el doctor Denaldi nos dijo que el tumor había sido completamente erradicado, comencé a sentir de nuevo esperanzas, me sentía con ganas de luchar de nuevo, todos los días pensaba en Edward, y sabia que la vida tenía que darme la oportunidad de explicarle por que lo había lastimado de esa manera, pero tenía que hacerlo, prefería que pensara que una maldita que lo había engañado, a que me viera morir o que me viera como un vegetal, no quería que él se perdiera tiempo de su vida por estarme cuidando en un hospital, el estaba por entrar a la universidad y no permitiría que la dejara por estar a mi lado , ahora yo no tenía la seguridad de que saldría bien, me aterraba la idea de quedar como vegetal y el por lastima o por sentirse obligado a estar conmigo no tuviera una vida normal.

Pero ahora que todo eso había pasado, lo buscaría para pedirle perdón y explicarle todo lo que pase, y porque fui egoísta y lo aleje de mi lado.

Cuando estuve completamente recuperada , regrese a Forks, para saber algo de Edward y ahora si poderles contar toda la verdad a los Cullen , pero me lleve una gran decepción cuando me entere que se habían marchado y nadie sabía a dónde.

También fui a Dartmouth, donde se supone que Edward estudiaría, pero me informaron que solicito su cambio, y no me quisieron decir a donde, los meses comenzaban a pasar rápido y no tenía noticias, aun conservaba las cuentas de correo de ellos, pero cada vez que les enviaba un mail se me regresaba, así que habían cancelado sus cuentas, busque a los hale y a los Cullen en paginas sociales pero tampoco, cada día las esperanzas se me hacían más pequeñas.

Mi madre me convenció de entrar a la universidad a estudiar literatura , nessi estaba en diseño de modas, y por increíble que parezca mis padres estaban de novios, como lo oyen, después de 15 años separados ahora que nosotras vivíamos en New York mis padres se volvieron novios.

Y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, para ser exactos 4 años desde la última vez que vi. a Edward y dios juro que a pesar del tiempo yo lo seguía amando con locura, mi amor por él no había disminuido nada.

Yo seguía con mis revisiones cada 6 meses con el Dr. Denaldi, que en vez de mi doctor parecía un amigo de la familia.

Yo había terminado mi carrera y trabajaba en una editorial, mi hermana nessi trabajaba con un diseñador, y había conocido a un muchacho llamado Jacob Black que desde el primer momento que nessi nos los había presentado a la familia, nos había caído de maravilla, había veces que nessi le decía a mis papa que jake como le decíamos de cariño, parecía más su hijo que ella.

El Dr. Denaldi nos había invitado a una fiesta en su casa ya que anunciarían el compromiso de su hija mayor Tanya, que tenía poco que se había graduado de Harvard y también había estudiado medicina.

Esa noche mi hermana me tubo tres horas sentada frente al espejo, según ella para ponerme hermosa, porque tenía el presentimiento de que estaría una gran noche.

La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, mi adora hermana hizo un gran trabajo conmigo y no se diga en ella, nessi se veía completamente hermosa, jake también iría con nosotros, ya que como lo dije antes el también era parte de la familia.

Llegamos a la famosa fiesta, me di cuenta que había mucha gente que conocía, como mi terapeuta y mi psicóloga, que después termine siendo muy amiga de ella, Ángela era la única amiga que tenia aparte de mi hermana nessi, así que me dio mucho verla ahí, ya que no me gustaba estar muy cerca de nessi y jake cuando se ponían en plan romántico, ya que la miel es amarga junto a ellos.

-Hola bella que gusto verte – me dijo Ángela

-Igualmente, ¿por qué no me has llamado?- le reclame a mi amiga

-Perdón, pero sabes que he estado en unos cursos pero esta semana acabaron, así que la semana que entra nos vemos para ponernos al corriente-

-Claro que si- le conteste, estaba platicando amenamente con Ángela, cuando mi hermana nessi llego a mi lado y parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-¿Bella adivina quien está aquí?- me pregunto ansiosa

-No lo sé, mi bolita mágica esta reparación- le dije con burla.

-Que graciosa, a ver si te sigues riendo cuando te diga que Edward Cullen y familia están aquí- dijo nessi mirándome como diciendo a ver riete.

-¿Que?- pregunte con dificultad, no podía creer que Edward estuviera aquí.

-Si aquí están- me dijo mi hermana

-¿Donde?, - pregunte desesperada

-De hecho ahí viene y no se ve feliz.- me dijo nessi, yo me gire para verlos y ¡oh¡ santa madre de dios, se veía aun más guapo de lo que recordaba, se veía sexy, extremadamente sexy y si venia justo a donde yo estaba.

-¿Como me veo?- le pregunte a Ángela y a nessi lo mas disimuladamente que pude.

-Perfecta- me contestaron las dos.

-Buenas noches- dijo esa voz aterciopelada que conocía muy bien, esa voz que me había susurrado millones de veces que me amaba, dios todo me temblaba, creo que hasta las uñas me estaban temblando, gire mi rostro para ver mejor a Edward.

-Hola Edward, ¿como estas?- lo salude de manera casual

-Bien, Isabella, ¿me acompañas un momento?- me pregunto el dándome esa sonrisa torcida suya que me derretía.

-Si-. Logre decir con trabajo.

El me tomo del brazo y debo decir que con nada de delicadeza, pero que esperaba, que en cuanto me viera corriera a mi lado y me dijera que me amaba, que olvidáramos el pasado y que ¿empezáramos de nuevo?, bueno la verdad si soñaba eso, pero sabía que no podía ser.

Edward y yo salimos a un balcón, en cuanto estuvimos afuera el me soltó, empujándome un poco, creo que estaba muy enojado.

-¿Que carajos haces aquí?- me pregunto mirándome con tanta ira y odio como aquel dia en patio de mi casa.

-Ah.. el doctor Denaldi nos invito- conteste como pude porque su mirada me estaba matando.

-Quiero que te largues- me dijo con una voz tan afilada que me asusto.

-Edward tenemos que hablar, yo te he buscado todo este tiempo- le dije

-No me interesa nada que tengas que decirme, quiero que te largues no pienso permitir que le arruines la noche a mi prometida- me dijo

¿Dijo prometida? , ¿Cual prometida? , dios él era el novio de la hija del Dr. Denaldi.

-¿Tu eres el novio de Tanya Denaldi?- pregunte sintiendo como un doloso nudo se formaba en mi garganta

-Si, Tanya, es mi prometida, y no sabes como la amo, tengo que agradecerte que me dejaras porque gracias a eso conocí una maravillosa mujer- me dijo mirándome fijamente

-Ahh… me da gusto- dije con dificultad.

-Largarte Isabella no quiero volverte a ver- me dijo amenazante mente

-Si claro – dije sin mirarlo.

El se dio la vuelta para irse, pero había algo que necesitaba saber, llámenme masoquista si quieren pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Edward- lo llame

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado

¿Tú te has acostado con ella?- pregunte tragándome las lagrimas

-Que te importa- me contesto disgustado

-Por favor contéstame.- le pedí.

-Si Isabella, Tanya fue la primera mujer en vida y será la última, también eso te lo agradezco, porque así todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo le pertenece a la mujer que amo con toda mi alma a Tanya- me dijo , después se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí parada, yo no pude guardar mas mis lagrimas , las palabras de Edward me dolieron mucho más que la operación , me dolieron mucho más que la rehabilitación, lo único que quería en estos momentos era morirme, de nada había servido todo lo que había luchado un año, de nada me sirvió rehabilitarme y buscarlo, de nada me sirve mi vida ahora.

-¿Bella estas bien?, te estábamos buscando- me dijo nessi que venía acompañada de Jacob

-Saquéenme de aquí- les pedí con dificultad

-¿Que tienes?, ¿qué paso? , ¿Edward te hizo algo?-pregunto nessi preocupada.

-Por favor- fue lo único que pude decir, Jacob me tomo de la cintura porque yo sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría.

Jacob y nessi me sacaron de la fiesta, nessi le aviso a mis padres que no me sentía muy bien y que nos retirábamos, también los convenció de que no era nada grave, para que no se fueran con nosotros, de camino a la casa, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Edward me había dicho, como tampoco podía dejar de recordar, cuando nos hicimos aquella promesa que yo seguía cumpliendo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estamos en casa de Edward o mejor dicho en su recamara, teniendo una sesión de besos apasionados, los dos queríamos dar el siguiente paso, pero queríamos que fuera especial, ya que sería la primera vez de los dos._

_Amor ya sé cuando quiero que estemos juntos- le dije a Edward un poco apenada._

_¿Cuándo bebe?- me pregunto el tiernamente._

_El dia de la graduación- conteste sin mirarlo y sintiendo que estaba de mil tonalidades de rojo diferentes._

_Claro que si amor, esa noche será nuestra primera vez.- me dijo Edward al oído , eso hacía que mil piel se pusiera de chinita._

_Edward quiero que tú seas el primero y te prometo que tú serás el primero- le dije mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes._

_Tu también serás la primera mujer en mi vida bella, la primera y la ultima- me dijo el antes de atacar mis labios de nuevo_

_**Fin flash back **_

Cuando llegamos a casa, nessi y Jacob ya no me preguntaron nada, por primera vez en mi vida, ya no quería luchar, de que me servía haber hecho tantas cosas si al final de todas formas yo perdí todo, de que me servía la vida si él no estaba a mi lado, Edward era el único hombre al que había amado y al que amaría el resto de vida, pero el ya no me amaba, el se casaría pronto y formaría una familia , mientras que yo solo me quedaba con mis recuerdos y mis sueños rotos.

**EDWARD POV **

No podía creer que bella estuviera aquí, ¿qué demonios hacia ella aquí?, no sabía ni me interesaba, lo que si sabía es que no dejaría que ella arruinara la noche de Tanya, ella no se merecía pasar un mal rato por culpa de Isabella.

Tanya había recogido los pedazos de mi corazón y con mucha paciencia y amor los había pegado, llevábamos un año seis meses de novios, y hace tres meses le pedí que se casara conmigo, Tanya es una gran mujer, fuerte, inteligente, noble, sencilla, honesta, tierna, era todo lo que Isabella no era.

Gracias a dios mi familia no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Isabella, no quería que pasaran un mal momento, Tanya y yo hicimos oficial nuestro compromiso, ella está feliz, a mi me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no puedo, puesto que el volver a ver a bella hizo que todos los recuerdos de ella me golpearan de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que había visto a bella, yo tenía la inquietud de preguntarle al padre de Tanya de donde conocía a bella, pero sabía que no era correcto, Tanya no se merecía que yo anduviera investigando sobre bella.

Mi familia y yo habíamos decido reunirnos para comer en un restaurante de comida italiana, Tanya no pudo acompañarnos porque tenía un compromiso con una prima, así que iría solo y aunque no me agradaba la idea, lo agradecí pues esa tarde me enteraría de ciertas cosas que cambiarían mi mundo nuevamente.

Estábamos todos comiendo y platicando, mi hermana y Rosalie hablaban de que tenían que comenzar a ver qué vestidos usarían en mi boda, Jasper y Emmet peleando por quien sería mi padrino y mis padres solo escuchaban sus tonterías, mientras que yo si soy honesto pensaba en ella, en la mujer que me había roto el corazón en mil pedazos, la mujer que hizo que me convirtiera en remedo de hombre, durante 8 meses, la mujer que rompió todos mis sueños e ilusiones, en bella, estaba recordando la última vez que nos vimos cuando un grito de mi madre me asusto.

-¿nessi?- grito mi madre emocionada, todos volteamos a ver y si era nessi la que venía entrando con un tipo alto, muy alto, nessi se acerco a la mesa con su acompañante, ella solo me miraba a mí como si quisiera matarme.

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen- dijo nessi muy seria

-Nessi, sabes que no me gusta que me digas señora, tú siempre me habías dicho Esme- dijo mi mama sorprendida

-Pues si pero después de lo que tengo que decirle a su hijito, prefiero tratarle de usted- dijo nessi

-Nessi de que habla?- pregunto mi padre

-¿De qué hablo?, ¿quién demonios te crees Edward?, eres un idiota que lastimo a mi hermana.- Grito nessi

-cálmate amor- le dijo el hombre que venía con ella

-Tu hermana es una…- no sé que iba a decir Alice pero nessi la interrumpió

-Alguno de ustedes vuelve a insultar a mi hermana y les juro que les partiré sus lindos rostros- dijo nessi viendo a Rosalie y Alice.

-No las amenaces- le dijo Emmet que se había levantado de su silla

-Nessi tampoco está sola- dijo el tipo que venía con ella- y bella tampoco- agrego el tipo ese.

-Y te lo digo Edward si a mi hermana le pasa algo será tu maldita culpa- me dijo nessi mirándome con odio.

-No sé de qué demonios me hablas- le grite

-Valla para ser medico eres un poco lento, porque no le preguntas al Dr. Denaldi de donde nos conoce, ¿digo porque si sabes cuál es la especialidad de tu suegro no?, bella te dejo por que pensó que se iba a morir, o en el mejor de los casos quedaría en estado vegetal , pero sabes que tu no vales que yo te diga nada, solo te digo que no pienso permitir que todo el año que mi hermana estuvo en rehabilitación se eche a perder por tu maldita culpa Edward- dijo nessi con lagrimas de coraje.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto mi padre sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir nessi

-Ya les dije y va enserio Edward, si a mi hermana le pasa algo por tu culpa, te juro que haré toda tu vida un maldito infierno- después de decir eso nessi tomo la mano del tipo con el que venia y se fueron, todos lo que estábamos ahí, nos quedamos en shock, como no entendiendo nada, no como, mas bien no entendíamos nada.

-¿Cuál es la especialidad de tu suegro Edward?- pregunto Rosalie

En neurocirujano – dije tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir nessi.

Todos nos quedamos un momento en silencio, pero yo no podía quedarme con esta duda, así que llame a Eleazar y me dijo que si podía atenderme lo bueno es que estaba cerca del hospital donde él trabajaba.

Como era de esperarse toda mi familia me acompaño, sabía que todos querían saber a qué se refería nessi, con lo de que si le pasaba algo a bella seria mi culpa.

Llegue al consultorio de Eleazar, mis padres entraron conmigo, sabía que de cierta forma lo hacían para darme apoyo moral y tenía el presentimiento que iba a necesitar mucho después de mi platica con Eleazar.

-Hola Edward que sorpresa- dijo mi suegro.

-Lamento interrumpirte- le conteste

-Nunca interrumpen, ¿cómo están?- pregunto saludando a mis papas

-Bien Eleazar- dijo mi padre

-Bueno y a que debo en honor de su visita?- pregunto mi suegro

-Bueno lo que pasa es que no enteramos que tú trataste a una amiga nuestra- dijo mi padre

-¿A quién?- pregunto mi suegro

-A Isabella Swan – dije con dificultad

-Bella, claro que si, una gran chica muy luchadora, - dijo Eleazar con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Que es lo que tiene?- pregunte

-Sabes que no puedo decirte Edward- me dijo mi suegro

-Por favor Eleazar – le pidió mi madre

-¿De dónde la conocen?-. Pregunto el

-De forks- conteste de inmediato, Eleazar se me quedo viendo un momento como tratando de recordar algo.

-Con que tú eres el Edward del que ella hablaba- dijo Eleazar un poco sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte ansioso

-¿Bella fue la chica que te rompió el corazón no, Edward?- pregunto mi suegro, Eleazar sabia mi triste historia

-Si- respondí

-Valla, Edward, esto es complicado, ¿cómo te enteraste que yo trato a bella?- me pregunto

-Su hermana nos lo dijo- contesto mi padre

-Edward yo te aprecio mucho y no sabes el cariño que le tengo a bella, por eso te voy a decir que es lo que pasa con ella, pero solo te pido que no lastimes a Tanya, ella no se lo merece- dijo el

-Te juro que no Eleazar yo amo a Tanya- conteste.

-Bella llego aquí hace 4 años, con un tumor en una parte de su cerebro que era muy peligrosa, la operación era su única opción, y solo había un 30% de posibilidades que saliera bien , pero podía quedar en estado vegetal, ciega, muda o tener la perdida de la memoria hasta en cosas básicas como abrocharse una blusa- nos explico él.

-Yo la opere y gracias a dios la operación fue un éxito, solo tuvo problemas con algunas cosas, pero estuvo en rehabilitación un año y logro salir adelante, aun recuerdo que le costaba trabajo hablar, pero hubo un nombre que practico durante dos semanas por que no podía decirlo, el día que por fin lo dijo bien, lloro de emoción, nessi y Renne brincaron con ella de alegría, ¿sabes cuál es ese nombre?- me pregunto

-No- respondí

-Edward, ese era el nombre que practico- dijo Eleazar.

No sabía que pensar, bella había estado enferma, todo un año y por la fecha que Eleazar dijo ,fue cundo bella me dejo, no entendía nada, porque me dejo , si ella estaba enferma yo hubiera estado con ella, la hubiera poyado y cuidado.

-¿Y ahora como esta?- pregunte

-Mal, hace dos días la internaron, por que dejo comer, su familia tiene miedo de que a bella le pase algo peor- nos dijo Eleazar.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?- pregunto mi padre.

-No lo sé Carlisle, bella lucho mucho para recuperarse de la operación, trabajo muy duro, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa para que ella este en este estado- nos dijo, y se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-¿Puedo verla?- le pregunte nervioso

-No le digas a Tanya que yo te dije esto, bella está en la habitación 301- me dijo Eleazar, yo no lo pensé mas y Salí rumbo a donde estaba bella, mis padres se quedaron explicándole a los demás lo que nos había dicho Eleazar.

Cuando estuve afuera de la habitación, no sabía qué hacer, que se supone que se hace en estos casos?, no lo pensé mucho , y entre a la habitación.

La primera imagen con la que me tope, era la de bella, acostada en esa cama de hospital, llena de sueros, sumamente pálida y ojerosa, gracias a dios estaba sola, entre sin hacer mucho ruido, para no asustarla.

-Hola- la salude, ella levanto su rostro y me miro, esos ojos chocolates que me encantaban, estaban sumamente tristes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que pregunto

-Ya ves, pero por qué no me dices tú ¿como estas?- le cambie la pregunta.

-Bien, solo es una tonta anemia- me dijo ella , pero yo sabía que era más que eso.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí?- me pregunto

-Ya ves tengo mis contactos- respondí acercándome a ella.

-Que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba?- le pregunte sentándome a un lado de ella.

-Por qué no sabía si viviría, aparte seria un proceso largo y yo no quería que tu te quedaras a mi lado y perdieras un año o más de tu vida por cuidar una enferma- me respondió dándome una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Esa era mi decisión bella- le respondí.

-Pero ahora que sabes la verdad, podemos estar juntos de nuevo ¿no crees?- me pregunto ella

-Bella, tu sabes que me comprometí con Tanya, ella es una buena mujer que no se merece que la lastime – le dije honestamente.

-¿Tu la amas?- pregunto y vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Bella no es momento de hablar de eso, lo único que importa ahora es que te recuperes y cuando salgas de aquí hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?- le dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si la amas- respondió ella

-Bella, por favor..- intente decir pero ella me interrumpió

-No te sientas mal Edward, yo sabía que me arriesgaba a esto cuando te deje y aunque no lo creas me da mucho gusto que seas feliz, te lo mereces, eres un gran chico, vete tranquilo Edward, que yo estaré bien , y de verdad te deseo de todo corazón que sea muy feliz con ella, con la mujer que si te supo amar como yo no- me dijo ella dándome una sonrisa y mirándome de una forma que me decía que sus palabras era sinceras.

Ya no supe que mas decir, así que Salí de la habitación de bella, vi que en el pasillo estaba mi familia y la de bella, todos me miraron, y mi padre se acerco a mí de inmediato y me abrazo, llore como un niño pequeño, estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer, bella me había dejado, porque no quería atarme a ella por su enfermedad no porque no me amara, pero por otro lado estaba Tanya, dios todo esto era demasiado.

-¿Como esta?- me pregunto mi madre

-¿Que le dijiste?- me pregunto nessi mirándome con odio

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto mi hermana.

-No te quiero cerca de mi hija- dijo Renne

-Lo siento, yo no sabía nada- dije sin mirar a nadie.

-Bella tuvo la culpa por no decirle nada a mi hermano- dijo Alice en mi defensa

-Si bueno ahora lo sabes ¿no?, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto nessi

-Ella aun te ama- dijo Renne.

-Pero yo estoy comprometido- dije casi en un susurro.

-Entonces si no le haces ningún bien a mi hermana lárgate.

-No es justo que lo traten así- dijo Rosalie

Sabes lo que no es justo rubia, que mi hermana haya sufrido tanto, que se halla pasado no se cuanto tiempo buscando a Edward y que en estos cuatro años nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocer a nadie más porque solo pensaba en el- dijo nessi sacando todo lo que tenía guardado.

Váyanse por favor- nos pidió Renne, ya ninguno dijimos nada y nos retiramos, en camino a casa yo no dije nada y agradecí que nadie me preguntara nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa Tanya me estaba esperando ahí.

-Hola amor- me saludo ella dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola- la salude y trate de que no notara mi estado de ánimo que estaba por los suelos.

Tanya de inmediato se puso a platicar con Alice y Rosalie en detalles de la boda yo no estaba de ánimos para nada, así que me excuse alegando un dolor de cabeza y me fui a mi habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que bella me había dicho, en cómo se veía y a pesar de estar enferma seguía siendo hermosa, sus ojos chocolates ya no brillaban pero eran lo más bello que había visto en mi vida.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, los preparativos para mi boda con Tanya seguían adelante, no había vuelto a saber nada de bella porque su padre la había sacado del hospital y el padre de Tanya no me quiso dar su dirección. Mi cabeza estaba hecha nudos, no podía dejar de pensar en bella y en todo lo que sufrió, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Tanya hizo por mí, en toda la paciencia que tuvo conmigo, todo el amor que me demostraba cada día.

Un día que estaba en casa de Tanya, escuche a su padre hablando por teléfono, y ahí fue donde me entere donde estaba bella, para mi suerte Tanya se iría con sus padres una semana de viaje por que aun faltaban algunas cosas para la boda, así que esos días los aprovecharía para buscar a bella y saber cómo estaba.

El único que sabía a dónde me dirigía en realidad era Emmet, sabía que si se lo decía a la familia ellos no lo entenderían, pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con bella, saber que estaba bien.

Cuando llegue a forks, sabía que tendría que pasar una muralla enorme para poder ver a bella, nessi y su madre, pero no importaba, necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Me arme de valor y toque a la puerta, nessi fue la que me abrió, juro que si sus ojos hubieran sido balas, hubiera caído muerto en ese instante.

-¿Que carajos haces aquí?- pregunto molesta

-Quiero ver a bella- dije sin titubear

-No está- dijo ella secamente

-¿A donde fue?- pregunte, no me importaba esperarla

-No te lo voy a decir Edward y es mejor que bella no te vea, que no entiendes que le haces año- me dijo nessi molesta

-Quiero hablar con bella y lo voy a hacer nessi, quieras o no- le conteste, me di media vuelta y regrese al auto que había rentado

Me subí al auto y comencé a pensar en donde podía estar bella, y solo había un lugar en forks al que a ella le gustaba ir, a nuestro claro.

Cuando llegue al claro me di cuenta que no me había equivocado, ahí estaba bella, sentada sobre una manta, con un termo al lado y su inseparable libro de romeo y Julieta, se veía tan hermosa, que me daba miedo acercarme y romper esa imagen, pero sabía que no podía quedarme ahí todo el tiempo, así que respire profundo y me acerque.

-Hola- dije, ella giro su cabeza de inmediato y se me quedo viendo como si yo fuera un fantasma

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte asustado de que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

-Vine a hablar contigo- le dije acercándome lentamente a ella.

-No creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar- me dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme.

-Yo creo que si- conteste y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me diste a mí la oportunidad de decidir si quería estar o no a tu lado?- le pregunte

-Porque sabía que ibas a querer quedarte a mi lado y tu ibas a perder muchas cosas- conteste con mirada triste

-Pero era mi decisión bella, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando me dejaste, quería morirme- le conté

-Perdóname, pensé que era lo mejor para ti- me dijo bella dándome una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Bueno ve el lado bueno de todo esto, conociste a una buena mujer y pronto te casaras con ella- e dijo bella y en su voz se oía mucha tristeza.

-No hablemos de ella- le pedí.

-Edward se que te vas a casar y que lo nuestro termino, pero quiero pedirte un favor- me dijo ella

-Dime, lo que quieras- respondí

-Hazme el amor- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, diciéndome con su mirada que muy enserio lo que me pedía.

-Bella, por favor no me pidas eso- le pedí.

-Tienes razón, perdón, teniendo una mujer como Tanya, como demonios se te va a antojar una mujer como yo, perdona Edward- dijo bella y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban completamente sin brillo.

-Bella no es por eso es por…- intente explicarle pero bella no me dijo oportunidad.

-Mira Edward, ya viste que estoy bien, no necesito que me tengas lastima, así que te suplicaría de la manera más atenta, que ya no me busques- dijo bella levantándose, tomo su libro y su termo y se fue, yo aun estaba en shock, diablos que nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien.

Cuando reaccione, bella ya se había ido, no podía creer que bella pensara que no la deseaba, eso era completamente absurdo, no quería hacer el amor con ella, porque ella no se merecía que yo le robara su virginidad si me iba a casar con otra, bella no merecía que yo me comportara como un patán imbécil y Tanya no se merecía que le fuera infiel.

Subí al auto, no sabía a dónde ir, así que lo más sensato que se me ocurrió fue irme a una cafetería que era nueva y tratar de aclarar mi pensamiento y sobretodo mis pensamientos.

No me di cuenta en qué momento se había hecho de noche, lo único que sabía que es que no quería que bella pensara que no la deseaba, y aunque yo había roto la promesa de que ella fuera la primera , sabía que ella no la había roto, lo sabía muy bien.

Así que no lo pensé mucho, y como cuando era adolecente, espere que diera las 12 de noche y comencé a subir el árbol que estaba junto a su ventana, la verdad es que la falta de práctica casi hace que me caiga dos veces, pero logre llegar a su venta, y gracias a dios, estaba abierta, ella estaba acostada se veía como un ángel, tenía que despertarla de tal manera que no asustara y gritara y despertar al la loca de su hermana.

Comencé a caminar lentamente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Edward que haces aquí?- oí que me preguntaron, bella se sentó en su cama.

-¿No se supone que estabas dormida?- pregunte

-Después de tus mentadas al pobre árbol como querías que durmiera- me contesto con una débil sonrisa.

-Lo siento – le dije apenado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Siendo un cobarde, débil y el más grande hijo de la chingada- conteste.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-Que no he podido olvidarte Isabella swan – dije y sin darle tiempo a nada más me fui encima de ella, cuando mi labios tocaron los de ella.

Ella de inmediato respondió mi beso, sus manos se fueron a mi cabello, y por primera vez en casi cinco años me sentía en casa, en cuanto mis labios tocaron los de ella, deje de pensar y de preocuparme por los demás, en este momento solo me importaba bella y lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Comencé a besar su delicado cuello, y sin darme cuenta en qué momento había despojado a bella de su camisón, y solo estaba con sus diminutas bragas, estaba deleitándome con su hermoso cuerpo, los gemidos de bella me indicaban que lo que le estaba haciendo estaba bien, mi camisa comenzó a estorbarme así que de un solo movimiento me la quite, bella de inmediato comenzó a acariciar mi pecho y mi espalda.

Bese cada centímetro de su cuerpo, saboree su deliciosa piel, y la hice mía , con mis besos, mis miradas, mis jadeos, mi cuerpo la reclamo como suya esa noche, la hice mía con los te amos, más sinceros que había dicho en toda mi vida.

No sé a qué hora nos quedamos dormidos, los que si se es que es la noche más placentera que he pasado en mi vida entera.

Cuando desperté vi a bella abrazada a mí, su cabeza estaba en mi pecho y su brazo me rodeaba, nuestras piernas estaban completamente entrelazadas por más extraño que parezca no sentía culpa ni remordimientos, no quería moverme para no despertar a bella, pero sabía que podía entrar su hermana o su mama, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón la desperté.

-Bella, amor, despierta princesa- le comencé a susurrar y acariciaba su espalda tiernamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto adormilada aun

-No lo sé amor, pero puede entrar alguien- le dije, ella levanto su rostro y para verme y en ese momento supe que así es como quería despertar el resto de mi vida.

-¿Por que entraría alguien?- pregunto mi bella

-Por que tu mama y tu hermana viven aquí- le dije como si fuera obvio.

-Edward, nessi y mi madre no viven aquí- dijo ella divertida

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices, ayer casi me mato dos veces por subir por el árbol- dije con enojo fingido.

-Tú no preguntaste amor- dijo ella acercándose a mi labio.

-Pues ahora tendrás que hacer algo muy bueno para que te perdone- le dije juguetonamente.

-¿Si, como qué?- dijo ella comenzando a dejar pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Pues por ahora vas por buen camino. – le conteste.

Y nuevamente esa mañana volví a hacerle el amor, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba nada, solo queríamos estar así, juntos, entregándonos de todas las formas posibles, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que el sueño pronto terminaría y yo tendría que tomar una decisión, y cual fuera esa decisión alguien saldría lastimado.

Despertamos nuevamente a medio día, aunque si por mi fuera me la pasaría todo el día en la cama con mi bella.

-Hola de nuevo- me dijo bella

-¿Como dormiste?- pregunte divertido

-Bastante bien ¿ y tú?- me seguí mi juego

-Bien, gracias, y para que veas ya te he perdonado- le dije riendo

-Valla, creí que me habías perdonado desde que gritabas mi nombre – se burlo

-Eres una tramposa- le dije abrazándola de nuevo.

-¿Que quieres de desayunar?- me pregunto mi hermosa bella

-Lo que quieras, pero será más bien comida ¿no pequeña?- le recordé.

Desayunamos – comimos, entre bromas y recordando la noche anterior, pero ambos sabíamos que llegaría el momento de hablar enserio sobre la situación que teníamos.

-¿Bueno y cuantos días vas a estar aquí?- me pregunto bella, con eso supe que era el momento de hablar de lo que pasaría con nosotros.

-Tres días más si tu quieres- le conteste

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?- me pregunto bella sin mirarme.

-Dentro de un mes – respondí casi en un susurro.

-Ahh, valla- fue lo único que dijo.

-No me quiero casar con Tanya- dije mirándola, ella se giro a verme como no entendiendo lo que le decía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto como si tratara de aclarar algo.

-Tanya ha sido muy buena conmigo, pero te amo ti, y no es justo para ella eso, si me casara con ella jamás podría hacerla feliz, pensando en ti- le respondí.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?- me pregunto ella, pero en su mirada había un brillo muy especial y estaba seguro que en la mía también.

-Ella está de viaje ahorita, en cuanto ella regrese cancelare la boda- le conté mis planes.

-¿Estás seguro?- me pregunto con temor

-Como jamás he estado de nada en mi vida- conteste de inmediato y sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Comenzamos a levantar lo que habíamos sacado para desayuno, pero no puedo negar que yo estaba completamente idiotizado viendo a mi hermosa bella, ya ella solo traía puesta mi camisa, estaba por volver a tomar en brazos y llevarla a la habitación cuando el timbre sonó.

Puedes abrir por favor- me pidió bella.

-¿Y si es tu hermana y me asesina?- pregunte en broma

-Ellas no van a venir hoy así que tranquilo- se burlo ella, fui a abrir la puerta y casi me da un infarto, en la puerta estaba parada Tanya que venía con Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper, Emmet me veía con cara de disculpa.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Tanya.

-Hola- salude sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

-¿Quien es amor?- pregunto bella que venía llegando a la puerta, cuando ella vio quienes eran, se puso muy pálida, ella comenzó a tratar de bajar mi camisa intentando cubrirse un poco más.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Tanya mirando a bella.

-Buenas tarde- dijo bella sin despegar los ojos de Tanya.

-¿No nos invitan a pasar?- pregunto Rosalie con molestia en la voz, yo me gire a ver a bella, sabía que esto lo tenía que resolver yo, al fin y al cabo el que había venido a buscarla había sido yo ¿no?.

-Porque no dejan que tome unas cosas y vamos a hablar a otro lado- les pedí.

-Lo siento Edward pero no he venido a hablar contigo si no con Isabella- dijo Tanya en un tono muy tranquilo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntamos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto Isabella?, por favor- le pidió Tanya a mi ángel, ella solo asintió y Tanya entro para seguía a bella, que se había ido a un pequeño estudio que tenían.

-¿Como estas?- me pregunto Alice.

-Creo que bien, ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí?- pregunte mirado a Emmet

-Lo siento hermano, pero no puedo ver llorar a las chicas y cuando les dije que estabas en forks por que habías venido a ver a bella, Tanya llego en ese momento- dijo Emmet apenado.

-Parece que las cosas entre tú y bella están bien- dijo Rosalie con molestia.

-Rosalie a bella no la metas en esto- le dije de manera tajante.

-Que es lo que va a pasar con Tanya, ella no se merece que le hagas esto- dijo Rosalie aun mas enojada.

-Y crees que todo lo que paso lo planee o qué demonios, no Rosalie, pero no puedo decirle a mi corazón que se olvide de bella, y menos sabiendo que ella me dejo porque me amaba porque quería que yo siguiera con mi vida mientras ella estaba enferma- le grite molesto.

-Porque no nos calmamos todos- pidió Jasper.

Todos pasaron mientras que yo subí a ponerme una playera, gracias a dios mi equipaje estaba en auto que había alquilado así que o hubo problema con mi ropa, yo me estaba comenzando a impacientar, bella y Tanya llevaban mucho rato encerradas, lo único que me tranquilizaba era que no se escuchaban grito o cosas rompiéndose.

Después de cómo una hora o un poco más la puerta del estudio se abrió, salió Tanya seguida de bella, ambas se veía completamente calmadas, aunque amabas tenían los ojos rojos y su carita un poco hinchada por tanto llorar, Tanya se -acerco a mí, con paso firme y seguro.

-De verdad Edward se feliz, y por mí no te preocupes, que este matrimonio no hubiera funcionado sabiendo que tu amas a otra mujer – me dijo Tanya regalándome un sonrisa sincera.

-De verdad les deseo lo mejor a los dos- dijo ella y se fue, bella solo me miro y subió a su habitación, todos me miraba, como si quisieran que les dijera que era lo que había pasado pero ni yo mismo sabia, así que subí a la habitación.

Bella estaba sentada en su cama, cuando me vio me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, ella es muy buena ¿sabes?- me dijo

-Si lo sé- respondí.

Después de esa visita no volví a ver a Tanya, el padre de ella, me busco para pedirme una explicación de por que Tanya había roto el compromiso, y no me quedo de otra más que ser totalmente honesto con él y decirle todo lo que había ocurrido, pensé que me mataría, pero lo tomo con mucha calma.

La familia de bella estaba contenta de que ella y yo regresáramos, bueno nessi se puso contenta después de amenazarme de muerte si hacia sufrir a su hermana, mi familia se sorprendió bastante, pero entendieron que ella y yo aun nos amábamos y contra eso no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Bella y yo nos casamos en nuestro claro 4 meses después de nuestra primera noche juntos, y ahora 10 años después con tres hermosos hijos, sigo pensando que he sido el hombre más afortunado del mundo, aun es fecha que no se que hablaron Tanya y bella esa tarde en el estudio, lo que si se es que agradezco infinitamente a la vida, a Tanya a bella, lo que han hecho que viva.

_**Fin**_


End file.
